To woo a werewolf
by themightyeskimo
Summary: Sirius has realised that he wants Remus and thinks that Remus will jump into his arms willingly. James is sceptical. Remus is in love with chocolate and books he doesn’t trust Sirius’s declarations of love. Let the wooing commence. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To woo a werewolf

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Harry Potter Books, Characters, etc are all J.K. Rowlings and whoever she shares the profits with. I have however written this fan fic... so I own that... sort of.

**Author:** Sibilant Draconis AKA Kimmy-jo AKA The mighty Eskimo

**Rating:** M – just to be safe

**Summary:** Sirius has realised that he wants Remus and thinks that Remus will jump into his arms willingly. James is sceptical. Peter is getting love in the strangest of all places and is not as spineless as everyone believes, nor is he as stupid. Remus is in love with chocolate and books; he doesn't trust Sirius's declarations of love. Let the wooing commence.

**Chapter 1: **

**Realisations and declarations**

It was dark night in the middle of autumn, the Hogwarts ground were silent save the whomping willow which was flicking its branches at a few fairies that had been foolish enough to fly above it. The entire house of Gryffindor were sleeping in their dormitories save a pair of head student by the name of lily Evans and James potter, who were make good use of the room of requirement, and one other.

Sirius Black was not someone who took the interruption of sleeping patterns lightly; this was evident from the scar above a fellow dorm mate by the name of Peter Pettigrew's eye, who made the mistake of waking the sleeping Black at the ungodly hour of seven o'clock on a Saturday morning, the result of this waking had been a rather heavy lamp being thrown towards the waker.

No, Sirius Black did not take the interruption of his sleep lightly; this however had been forgotten. Sirius black, of the noble house of black (though removed), was now, at three o'clock in the morning fully awake in his bed, listening to the sounds of his dorm mates sleeping, with a look of realisation on his face.

As he glanced around the room his eyes were drawn to the sleeping form of Remus Lupin, the dorms resident werewolf - though, as Sirius often reminded Remus that was not all he was. Sirius frequently made lists of Remus's good points, so that if Remus (aka Moony) ever had the slightest doubt to how brilliantly perfect he was Sirius would be there to help, this occurred at least once a week and so far Sirius's list had helped.

It was these lists that were the reason for Sirius to be awake at such an early time in the morning. He had been staying up late putting the finishing touches on this week's list, it was one he always thought was most important, as the full moon was approaching and his friend always seemed more morose around this time, when he had stopped abruptly, his quill resting above the parchment – allowing small droplets of ink to fall from its tip, his eyes flitting over the last few words of his list, their meaning sinking in.

_You have lovely amber eyes_

_You're really quite sexy_

_You make me feel all warm and tingly_

At the last two Sirius had jumped slightly, it felt natural to compliment Moony on how he looked and the more Sirius thought about it the more he realised that it wasn't the first time he had thought of Remus this way; in fact, he found himself noticing these sorts of thoughts more and more, such as earlier in the day while he had transfiguration he had noticed how Moony's hair shone in the sunlight of the class room. Or at dinner when Sirius had dropped his fork and as he reached under the table he became aware of Moony's fabulous legs.

Thinking about these thoughts had made Sirius agitated and unable to sleep and now when he had finally realised that he was attracted to his best friend he expected to be able to sleep, however the goddess of slumber (someone that Peter had come up with in 4th year) still remained elusive.

Sirius was becoming quite distressed by his waking state and wasn't sure what to do, he had already tried to walk up to the kitchens to get a warm glass of milk, but was unable to do so as the floor out side of the kitchens was still being manually fixed by some trolls, a necessity after the marauders last prank.

Sirius groaned and he flopped back onto his bead with a harsh thump as his head hit the head board.

'SHIT! Buggering hell! Ow! '

He glanced around the room, hoping that no one had been awakened by his profanities. A pair of bleary golden eyes stared through the darkness at him.

'Ugnh? Siri? What's up? Wadda you doin' up?' Remus said with a yawn.

'Nothing just go back to sleep, okay?'

'nope nup no, no nup nope no… you're not getting away with that at this time in the morning' Remus crawled out of bed and hurried toward Sirius's bed, as he did so Sirius couldn't help but notice the sheer beauty of Remus body. His pyjama shirt lay discarded on the floor and the soft fading moonlight made his pale scarred skin glow enticingly. Remus rarely ever took off his shirt in front of any of his dorm mates; he, unlike Sirius, saw his scars as disfiguring.

Remus shivered as he reached the end of Sirius's bed, and Sirius didn't know if it was from the cold air or from the weight of his gaze.

'Knock knock' Remus smiled as he mimed knocking on a door.

'Who is it?' Sirius noticed his voice sounded higher than usual, he became aware that his hands were sweaty and that his heart was racing and thought. _If this is my reaction when he's standing near my bed what's it going be like when he's in it? Oh bad thoughts, BAD THOUGHTS! Remus will never want to be in my bed… not that way anyway. _

'Can I come in?... only it's kinda freezing out here'

Sirius jumped slightly as Remus question reached his ear, that was far too close to what he had just been thinking, he wondered not for the first time is Remus was some what like Dumbledore and had special powers that meant he could read peoples minds. Sirius knew that this was ridiculous as it took years and years of training to perfect the art of legilimency; they had learned that in Defence against the dark arts at the beginning of the year.

'Sirius?'

Sirius snapped out of his reverie and blinked owlishly at Remus.

'What? Oh! Yes, yes of course. Make yourself at home' he shifted over to the far side of the bed and pulled the blanket up as Remus slipped beneath.

'So what's got you up at this time of the morning paddy? Not a nightmare about your mum is it?' Remus peered at Sirius with a concerned look upon his face.

It was common knowledge between the boys of the seventh year dormitory that Sirius mother was some what of a wicked old witch. While none of the boys, except Sirius of course, knew exactly what it was that she did to her sons they all knew that it took a lot to scare Sirius and, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was petrified of his mother.

'NO! You know I haven't had a single dream of her since the middle of last year. Unless you count the ones where I am an Auror and I get to bust her bollocks and she ends up in Azkaban.' Sirius grinned at Remus through the night and was deeply disappointed that his companion was not smiling and that his worry only seemed to have increased.

'Then what's going on?'

'Don't worry about it moony my good pal. Let's just get some sleep and we'll talk about your affinity for mother hen tomorrow.' This, much to Sirius' pleasure got a chuckle from Remus as he snuggled down further into the warmth of the bed, and consequently snuggling into Sirius's chest.

'I thought we've been through this… I am not a mother hen'

'Of course not you're a mother wolf now lets get some shut eye.' Once again there was a chuckle heard from Remus as he hit Sirius on the head, making Sirius smirk.

'Okay Siri. Night' Sirius shivered as he heard his friend use his beloved nickname, it was one that only Remus used and this made him love it even more.

'Remus… there was one more thing'

'Mmmmmm?' Remus cracked open one bleary eye.

'I know that you'll probably hate me and want to kill me when you find out but I thought that you should know I was up tonight because I realised that I have feelings for someone I am not supposed to have feelings for'

'Nughmph' Remus's grasp on consciousness faded as Sirius stroked his hair nervously.

'Remmy… I just … the thing is… I love you Remmy'

Sirius's only reply was Remus's even breathing as he slept. He sighed and turned over allowing himself the pleasure of sleeping next to his beloved as he silently vowed that he would woo his fair Remus and win his affections until he too was smitten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** To woo a werewolf

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Harry Potter Books, Characters, etc are all J.K. Rowlings and whoever she shares the profits with. I have however written this fan fic... so I own that... sort of.

**Author:** Sibilant Draconis AKA Kimmy-jo AKA The mighty Eskimo

**Rating:** M – just to be safe

**Summary:** Sirius has realized that he wants Remus and thinks that Remus will jump into his arms willingly. James is skeptical. Peter is getting love in the strangest of all places and is not as spineless as everyone believes, nor is he as stupid. Remus is in love with chocolate and books; he doesn't trust Sirius's declarations of love. Let the wooing commence.

Sirius woke up the next morning with a sated feeling that he had never had before, and he had a feeling that it may have had something to do with the warm werewolf weight currently residing on his chest. He smiled as he opened his eyes thinking of what a glorious day it was sure to be, this moment did not last long however as he remembered exactly how and why he was in this position. He groaned and rolled over shifting the Remus as he did. His aim was to get out of this awkward situation before it got anymore so, unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

"Naga mmmmmm" Remus' voice made Sirius freeze as the sleeping werewolf wrapped his arms around him, his leg slung over Sirius' waist.

"sweet merlin!" He was trapped, if he moved he would assuredly wake the sleeping boy and then he would have to explain precisely why Remus was in such a compromising position and why it was having such an effect on poor Sirius' anatomy. If he didn't move, however, peter or James would wake up to the sight of their two best friends caught up together and he would still have to explain his rather _growing_ anatomical issue.

Damn if you do damned if you don't.

Sirius took one deep breath and quickly pushed himself away off the bed and bolted into the bathroom away from the groggy wolf and into the privacy of a cold shower.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger!" Today was going to be one of those days.

Remus could not understand what was going on. There he had been having the most wonderful dream, sleeping in a particularly warm and comforting bed and suddenly it had been snatched away from him leaving him bleary eyed and awake. Today, he could tell, would be one of those days. And from the angry looks on James and Peter's faces as the bathroom door slammed waking them up, it would not be Sirius's day either.

After profusely apologising to, threatening and bribing his room mates he had finally been allowed down from the ceiling to go to breakfast. His hair remained the same shocking purple colour, but he had been told that it was for his own good, a reminder of sorts to be taken away when it was deemed he had learned his lesson.

"So it's your shout next time we go to Hogsmeade right Pads??" Peter asked for the millionth time since Sirius had been let down, he was clearly enjoying lording something over his long time friend, it was not often you caught a Black in a vulnerable position.

"Yes Wormtail, now shove a sock in it at least until we can get to great hall and I only have to listen to the garbled noises you make as you stuff your face" Sirius was not in a good mood, though it wasn't often anyone could start the day off with a frigid shower and come off a ray of sunshine.

"Settle down Padfoot, he's just messing around no need to get personal" James snickered as his friend rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you personal" Sirius ground out, he would have said more but he had more important things on his mind. Remus had made excuses that morning, saying he was headed to the library before breakfast, and Sirius couldn't help but feel that it may have something to do with his sudden departure form bed this morning, but Remus had been asleep for all of that… right?

Remus was feeling quite odd even in his safe haven, the library. He felt a mixture of certainty and confusion, he was certain that Sirius had left the bed a little too quickly this morning but he was confused as to why. Maybe it wasn't okay for them to lie together like they had when they were younger… maybe it was a little too weird for teenage boys to do. Remus had always felt a natural affinity to Sirius, which he put down to their kinsmen-ship as canines. That was why it was so hard for him to swallow the idea that Sirius and he may lose something he held dearly. but maybe that was it, he felt more of a bond than sirius did.

He stood suddenly and bolted out the door towards his first class, his sudden departure leaving the few early risers with baffled looks.

Remus had come to the decision; if Sirius needed their friendship toned down, then Remus would do it… he'd do it for them.

By the end of the day Sirius knew something was wrong. Since he had come to grips with his affection for his lycan best friend he had become much more aware of the way the boy acted, and boy was he acting weird. Each time Sirius went to touch him, in what he hoped appeared to be a friendly way, Remus had flinched and moved away, he was beginning to think that he knew something.

IN potions the pair had been partnered, yet again, to complete a rather difficult potion that required a lot of concentration. When Sirius had reached over to grab one of the ingredients Remus had shifted so far out of the way that he had bumped into peter who then collided with James who had just begun to pour their potion into a vial. Instead of to potion ending up in the vial one Lily Evans, who just happened to be passing by, was drenched from head to toe in the sticky orange concoction. James was still trying to rectify this error with his beloved.

In Care of Magical Creatures Remus bolted to another partner before he could be put with Sirius, who had then been forced to join a rather ugly Slytherin girl named Prudence who insisted that she was right all of the time, even when their flobberworm had sprouted green hairs and keeled over right after she fed it some of her boil ointment.

Needless to say even though he was usually quite slow to pick up on his friends' subtleties he could see he was being avoided. And he did not like it one bit.

Remus was frantic!

He had been avoiding Sirius all day and so far it had done nothing but cause Lily to be confined to the hospital wing and one Slytherin girl to weep over the loss of a poor flobberworm, which had been named Archie (if hallway gossip is to be believed). His head was aching from his efforts to think of as many excuses not to be in the same room as Sirius as possible. He had had enough.

He needed to rest.

The boys' dormitory would be empty about now and he had already finished almost all of his day's homework in the library that lunchtime (excuse number 7). All he had to do was make his way up through the common room and he would be home safe and able to rest his head.

Sirius hated being avoided almost as much as he hated being ignored. It was definitely time to confront his friend about this. But where would Remus be??

­­­­­­he was too distracted to notice the creak of the portrait swinging on its hinges as it opened.

­­­­­­­­­­­­As Remus mumbled the password he vaguely wondered where Sirius would be and if he had to worry about his animagus friend finding him before he could make it to the dorm.

He almost gasped when he saw the raven haired boy sitting on one of the overstuffed armchairs in the common room. He managed to stifle the noise before it was too late.

He was half way to the stairs; he believed he would make it!

"Hi Remus!" an over excited second year who he had helped on the train was bounding towards him with a joyous smile. It was as though time slowed, the boy was mid step when Remus whipped out his wand and petrified the poor boy. His body landed with a thunk, which caught the attention of the other occupants of the room, one with stark silver eyes. Remus' mind was shouting at his legs demanding that they run and run quickly! But it was no use Sirius was already out of his chair making his way towards him, a strange look in his eyes. It was then his legs decided to get to message and carry him up the stairs.

Sirius caught the sound of someone saying Remus' name and turned when he heard the loud _thunk_ of what was revealed to be a body hitting the floor. As shocking as a boy being petrified was it was more shocking when he saw that it was Remus with his wand out, panting slightly a scared kind of look in his amber eyes.

he was sure that he had been seen by Remus and made his way over to him, geared up to face what he was sure was going to be an awkward conversation. But in a flash the lycan had turned and ran, instinct kicked in and Sirius let his canine self come forth in his mind. The chase was on.

He could see the door, all he needed to do was to get in the room and lock the door, simple he could even charm the curtains on his bed if need be. But first he needed to get into the room. FAST!

Hope was fading as he saw the smaller boy reach for the door knob opening it and stepping through. He had to be in the room before the boy could lock it or else this would go on forever. Sirius leapt, taking the last three steps in one, he dove for his friends ankles, over shooting a touch and knocking the boy onto his arse.

There was a brief struggle but in the end Remus conceded and was pinned by the taller boy. His head hit the ground with a thud and he closed his eyes, awaiting the onslaught of words.

"We need to have a little chat"

A/N: I thought this had died … but I got a sudden bout of inspiration for this one and hopefully it should get finished! woohoo! I will update as I can


	3. Chapter 3

Title: To woo a werewolf

**Title:** To woo a werewolf

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The Harry Potter Books, Characters, etc are all J.K. Rowling's and whoever she shares the profits with. I have however written this fan fic... so I own that... sort of.

**Author:** Sibilant Draconis AKA Kimmy-jo AKA The mighty Eskimo

**Rating:** M – just to be safe

**Summary:** Sirius has realized that he wants Remus and thinks that Remus will jump into his arms willingly. James is skeptical. Peter is getting love in the strangest of all places and is not as spineless as everyone believes, nor is he as stupid. Remus is in love with chocolate and books; he doesn't trust Sirius's declarations of love. Let the wooing commence.

Chapter 3: conversations of the most interesting nature

Remus lay there, eyes closed, ready for the onslaught that was sure to follow his capture.

But nothing came.

He slowly opened his eyes and gave his friend a cautious look. He knew that Sirius was less than impressed with him, but he had tried his hardest to give him his space, surely it had been enough.

"Uh… Sirius?" a nervous quaver was noticeable in his voice, he tried to quell it.

This seemed to break Sirius from his haze; he focused on the werewolf and was surprised to note his fear.

"Err… right… we need to talk Moony" he tried to use his most unthreatening voice; this did not seem to work as the lycan flinched.

Remus was confused and very hesitant to start this conversation; his inner wolf was struggling at the concept of being submissive and threatened to rear its ugly head.

"Okay… but Sirius can you get off me? If we're gonna talk can we do it like equals?" at this his friend scrambled off him. Remus was too busy trying to suppress his wolfy half to notice the slight tinge that stained Sirius' cheeks.

Remus made his way through the threshold to his bed and lay back, he assumed that this was a moment for space and had been so obliging. This seemed to be in vain as Sirius quickly closed the gap between them, standing close enough for his puffs of breathe to hit Remus despite his lounging position. There was a slight pause in which it looked like Sirius was about to say something, his mouth opened slightly but shut almost as quickly.

Remus was getting quite nervous, there wasn't much that he couldn't handle but this was just way out of his depth, he had no idea what was going on.

"Padfoo-ughmmmmph" what ever Remus had been going to say was silenced as Sirius pressed his lips against his. He froze, unable to react, he couldn't think fast enough to push away and the idea of kissing back never entered his mind.

Finally his instinct kicked in and he pushed Sirius back off him.

"What in merlins name? Padfoot!!"

--

Sirius blushed as he got off Remus, feeling heat rush through his body spreading throughout. His distraction increased as Remus moved away lounging in what had to be the most unintentionally seductive way that Sirius had ever seen. It drove him mad, and he could barely see straight as he stepped towards Remus his breath coming out in short bursts. He knew he had to say something but nothing came to mind, his mouth opened slightly but no words formed.

Sirius barely heard Remus begin to speak over the buzz of his thoughts. He acted on instinct and pushed forward catching his desires lips in what felt like the most amazing thing in his life.

Remus' lips were so soft and supple, Sirius never wanted to feel anything else but these lips for the rest of his life. The moment was ruined as Remus pushed Sirius off. In that second his heart broke, all visions of he and Remus came crashing down around him.

"What in merlins name? Padfoot!!"

_Shit!_

There was only one thing to do. Run! But Sirius couldn't, there was something in the way that Remus was looking at him, a mixture of fear, shock and something indeterminable.

"What the hell Sirius?" Remus' voice cracked slightly as he said his friends' name.

Sirius could do nothing but stare.

"Well?"

Sirius hung his head, he was mortified and it showed. How could he have ever thought that Remus could feel anything but friendship towards him? He took a deep breath his mind reeling with the sting of rejection, eyes burning with tears he refused to shed.

Sirius mumbled a small "it was nothing". A brief flash of inspiration ran through his head and he thought that he might be able to lie to tell his companion that he was in fact just starved of affection as he had not been with anyone for a while, but he quickly dismissed this thought. He simply could not lie to his friend, thus Sirius opted for silence in the hopes that Remus might simply take his answer.

No such luck.

--

Remus was slightly more than confused and when his question got no more than a muffled reply his confusion turned swiftly to anger.

_Who did Sirius think he was kissing him like that? Remus knew that his friend hadn't been seen snogging any girls for a little while but this was ridiculous! Even if he was for some reason locked away for twelve years without any living soul for conversation, let alone physical necessities, he had no right to just kiss Remus! Anyone else could be just a quick snog but Remus was his friend, his BEST friend. Or so he had thought. Sirius couldn't honestly think of throwing that away for some kiss because he hadn't gotten any for a while! Could he?_

Remus' eyes narrowed as he peered at his dejected looking roommate.

"You really need to start talking Sirius" Remus briefly wondered on the irony of his new found eagerness to have this conversation with his friend.

Sirius remained silent.

"Seriously, before I assume the worst of you," Remus ground out through bared teeth, "and don't you dare laugh".

--­

The only thing that could have made things worse for Sirius was if he showed even the slightest amusement at the use of his name in a pun. It was something that usually had him sniggering for an hour at least. So when he only let through the smallest of quirks of his lips he was ecstatic. Remus took the opposite view.

Sirius hung his head further as the other boys teeth gnashed together in frustration.

With a swift deep breath Sirius took the plunge, deciding, recklessly, to confess his sordid secret to his long time friend.

**BANG! **

"Sallright lads Petey here just tripped on that tricky top step" James burst forth into the room, his exuberance had clearly increased as the day wore on. Sirius was once again glad for his friend's bubbly nature, and yet at the same time he felt like cursing his existence.

Sirius's eyes shifted back to the lycan and he saw a look there which clearly told him he was not free yet.

"Ah! Moony me ole mate! Where've you been all day … feel like I've barely seen you. Then again I was with my lily flower in the hospital wing for a little bit! And would you look at this, lads? I escaped unsinged and unscathed! A good day all in all!" James had made his way over to his large four-poster and was now flicking through some Quidditch magazines, not really paying much attention to the two tense canines, or the ball of dorm mate still laying in what appeared to be an unnatural position on the landing outside.

--

Remus felt his eye tick as James interrupted what ever excuse his friend was about to give. His eyes met Sirius's and he gave a most meaningful look, trying to portray his intentions.

This was far from over. and yet all he could do while James prattled on about his day was think about the way Sirius's lips had felt against his and wonder what would have happened if he hadn't so hastily pushed him away.

--

A/N so I am currently working a job I have a growing resentment for… for a wage that is just legal…. for 30 hours a week… and to pay the bills I work another day at another job … which I hate just as much … so on top of all this job hunting is a priority… but you don't care…. you want a story … well I'm sorry this took me so long … I am going to find time to be more devoted in my writing of this story even if it kills me…


End file.
